I Met Her On Chat Roulette
by Believe-Me-Or-Not
Summary: Once upon a boring night, on Chat Roulette, Fang meets the most amazing girl in the world. Romace/FAX/Fluff. Going to be around 5 chapters? Why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I suck at updating. So, I'm going to upload a few samples/Prologue and whichever Maximum Ride story that gets more reviews, favorites, etc., will be first to update among others. No week or day restrictions yet. To check out more of these Maximum Ride samples go to my profile.**

**Prologue**

Iggy groaned dramatically. "I'm bored!" He said throwing an arm over his eyes with a dramatic wave.

I gave him a snarky look. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

He then got a look on his face, a look that when seen, you should hit the hills. He rarely got a look this intense on his face, because usually when he got a stupid idea it wasn't as...eminent. The look on his face was so excited looking that his brow and lip were trembling in anticipation. I sighed, "What is it?"

He all but terminated my hearing by answering all too loudly, "Chat Roulette!"

"Isn't that where men expose themselves and people play instruments for YouTube?" I said with a critical look on my face.

"Not all the time," Iggy muttered, that excited look melting off his face, slowly forming it into a pout: One our younger adoptive sister Nudge has a patent on. I groaned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,-" He cut me off by shoving me off the couch, hopping over me, and running over to the family laptop that was plugged in. I groaned once again and picked myself off the floor and settled myself back on the couch. Iggy sat down leaning against the side of our leather couch, propping the laptop on his legs and angling the screen to it both of us. Apparently he had already book marked Chat Roulette for easy access. Little Creep...

A girl then popped up on the small screen. She had dirty blond hair that wasn't as plain as most; it was reflective and somewhat golden. Her pretty brown eyes sparkled in what I suspected to be a desk lamp's light. The chat thing at the bottom of the screen made a noise.

1: Hey

The girl was typing, not talking. Iggy waved and said 'Hey' back while I just nodded. She got real close to the screen and crossed her eyes cutely. Is cutely even a word? Well If it is she is the complete definition of it. Iggy got close to the small camera and did this really scary thing he can do:

He vibrated his eyes.

I'm not sure if everyone can do it, but he most certainly can. His eyes go back and forth so fast the look as though his head is silently being rattled.

Her eyes had uncrossed a moment ago and she was close enough to the screen to experience the full cyber creepiness of his eyes. She gasped loudly. The chat room's notification noise came up again.

1: What the *Hello Kitty* was that?

I typed in, shoving Iggy out of my way.

2: My brother, Iggy, being a freak.

1: That bad, huh? I can sympathize.

I really liked the way she could properly type on instant chat. (almost a page)

We went on typing about how annoying siblings can be, and about three minutes into our complain-conversation Iggy left and just went to bed because "he couldn't take the abuse any longer". Whatever. Even though we were typing. I already loved her personality. She eased into friendship, testing the waters and ready to pull out at any moment. Slowly warming up to you when she was submerged. Loyal and completely trusting once everything was set in stone.

You want to know what else was set in stone?

I was most definitely in love with her.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT I SUCK

**Announcement (Because I Suck) **

I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am a terrible fanfiction writer due to the fact I am incredibly inconsistent in everything I do.

I am very sorry.

Maybe I'll manage a one-shot or something at one point but as of right now, I suck.

Goodbye y'all! Thanks for support and all of your kind reviews! You are all what fanfiction is all about!

Sincerely,

Believe

P.S. My Baby's Daddy: HOLY SNEEZE, 1,092 VIEWS? Y'ALL ARE THE BEST.

P.S.S. **Shelsha**: Sorry. I guess I fibbed.


End file.
